Trapped
by gopher101
Summary: What happens when Derek plays when chemicals. Most of our favorite characters and not so favorite characters stuck in a room together for god knows how long. No pairings decided yet.
1. Pass The Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please do do think I do.

I am sorry if charcters are OOC. Please Forgive. All Songs are actually are my Ipod.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What on earth is wrong with people, or one person to be exact? I mean he is stupid, but this little incident brings it to a whole new level. The bane of my life decided that today was a great day to try something new is science class. That's right Derek decided to actually do something today in class. Too bad he didn't pay attention; he just began to mix chemicals together. That resulted in a huge, gaseous explosion. They ended up evocating most of the school. You may ask who wasn't in this type of situation. Well, my science class wasn't. They put us in this contained room until they could decipher whether or not the gas was poisonous. We had to take these nasty pills to protect our inside just in case it was. They didn't want to release us if we needed to give us further medical attention.

That's how I ended up in a room with Derek, Emily, Sam, Ralph, Noel, Trevor, Tinker, Truman, Max, Amy, Kendra, Sheldon, Sally, and Paul. Our science teacher was out, and due to so many teachers being out all the subs had been taken; Paul ended up watching our class. Sheldon was back to visit his aunt, and he dropped by to say hi to everyone. Kendra had come by to thank Paul for something, and I don't know why Sally was there but she was.

"Now I don't know how long we will be in here," Paul began to speak, "I do want everyone to know the rules. Rule number one, no complaining about anything: the food they give us, how bored you are the people you're with, etc. Rule numbers two, if I assign something you do it. I will be coming up with things for us to do. Rule number three, if I say something you do. I am in charge. Rule number four; keep your hands, feet, tongues, and any other body part to yourself. Rule number five, no fighting." And he looked at Derek and me when he said that last one.

"Paul, can we play pass the song with the karaoke machine," Kendra said with nothing but glee in her voice. I forget to mention the karaoke machine; we have one in the room along with an assortment of instruments, costumes, bleachers, couches, and chairs. We are in the arts department storage room, so we have stuff to occupy our time. Anyways, what is the game pass the song?

"Kendra, what is 'pass the song'," Trevor asked complete with air quotes.

"Hun, you put everyone's name in a bucket or hat, than the rule keeper of the game, which would be Paul, chooses a name. That person is first to sing. A random song is put on the karaoke machine, than they pick a name. The song on the machine is sung to that person. Than the person sung to picks a name, you can get the picture. It's really fun. My family does it all the time at our reunions," Kendra explained. That game sounds about as much fun as a well us being stuck in a room together.

"Kendra, that sounds like a wonderful way to pass the time," Paul stated. I cannot blame him. We have already been stuck in this room for about an hour. It can get kind of boring; I mean the most exciting part of the time so far was a discussion of One Tree Hill. Emily and I went for Leyton. Sally went for Brucas. Kendra was a jeyton lover. Amy said she loved them all and couldn't choose.

"What if a song with a duet comes on," Derek said while he smirked. He thought he found a good loophole on this game, but knowing Kendra.

"Ooh, that's simple sweetie. The person singing has to sing with the person chosen. Than they have to sing another song to that person," she said as she smiled right back at him.

First up on this wonderful game that can only end well was Tinker. He was singing to Noel, the song 'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al. Just a little ironic, funny as h*ll though. He ended up dancing along.

"Who knew these songs would represent the person singing them," Derek said in between rolls of laughter.

"Be nice Derek," I scolded him, its one thing to think it. It's a whole other thing to say it aloud.

Noel ended up having to sing 'Hound Dog' by Elvis to Truman. I think that song it a bit more catered to Truman.

Truman sung 'I Shall Return' by Billy Currington to Sally. Sally sung 'It's Raining Men' to Sam. Sam ended up having to sing 'I Wanna Talk about Me' by Toby Keith to Derek.

They both went as red as beets at that one. Everyone else just laughed, even more than they did at Tinker.

Tinker even got back at Derek, "I didn't all that about you Derek. Are you and Sam together?"

I decided to join in; I don't get to many chances at this, "Are you two going to run off together? Change your names. If you do I suggest Mr. Cod and Mr. Nozzers."

He's getting mad now. "Shut up if you know what is good for you," Derek growled. I think that's my cue to stop.

Derek went up and ended up having "Ladies Choice" by Zac Efron from Hairspray come up. It figures that he chooses the song about being a man hooker [Editors Note- I am convinced that this is what the song is about, is it's not do not burst my bubble].

"Now that's more like it," Derek says with a raise of his eyebrows and a smirk. Now he going to choose his person, "I want a second pull. I refuse to do this one."

"Now Derek, you must follow the rules of the game. You will sing to the person chosen," Paul said pulling his weight. Why do I have a feeling this is going to backfire?

Derek ended up having to sing to me. That was embarrassing to say the least. At least it wasn't as bad as the Derek/Sam song.

I ended up singing 'Man I Feel like a Women' by Shania Twain to Amy. She sung 'Whose Beds Have Your Boots Been Under' once again by Shania Twain to Max. He sung 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte to Trevor. He sung 'I'm Gay' by Bowling For Soup to Sheldon. Who sung 'I Want You To Want Me' to Emily. Who sung 'There are Whose Things I Could Do' from Grease to Kendra. Who sung 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani to Ralph. Who sung 'Greased Lighin' to Tinker finishing the game.

"What do we do know," Amy said in a pouty voice.

"We can just continue singing karaoke," Tinker said.

"Okay, I'll go first," Sam said. I know why he's doing this, he hoping if he can sing something everyone will forget he first song. Fat chance on that ever happening.

"I decided to go with the same artist. I've chosen the song 'I like It, I Love It'," he said with zeal. Little did he know that the song he would choose would start one weird war. With me as the battle prize.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review.


	2. World War 3

LWD- Trapped- 2

Reviewers. Thank you very much.

Wiswinagirl: I just made it up, I needed something to connect so I can has Sam sing to Derek who sang to Casey. I have no idea if that game is even possible

katmac1: I might ask you for that help, a little later. For right now I'm good. I might do a truth or dare game, but I won't make them kiss. To cliché. Duet maybe, but after this chapter we will not see the karaoke machine for a while.

greenfiend03: Just wait for this chapter. I also plan to keep my wide array of character up front and center in the story in the story. I plan on trying to keep an uplift, funny beat to this story.

Caryla: And it's only going to get stranger.

my shangri-la: Well, you only have to wait a little longer.

The only songs I picked on the last chapter were I Wanna Talk about Me, White and Nerdy, and Ladies choice. The rest were shuffle songs. I'm going to try to make all songs mentioned actually be on my IPod. No promises. I am a country fan (I am from Texas), musical (not the Disney ones, those make me want to cut off my ears), and alterative music. Also I made a mistake last chapter Sam's songs are sung by different people. I Wanna Talk about Me is by Toby Keith and I Like it, I Love it is by Tim McGraw.

I am also going to try to mention other LWD authors in my chapters. Could you spot the first two?

Disclaimer: If I owned LWD, would I be working night shift at a gas station?

This chapter is hard to follow with all the POV changes. I just want everyone to know what that person is thinking when they go up there. You already know Sam's reason.

* * *

Casey's POV

"I chose 'I Like it, I Love' by Tim McGraw," Sam said little did he know the next statement would begin World War 3, "Casey this is for you."

Now, he didn't mean it like that. We're just friends so he meant it in a jokey way. A little inside joke, he did spend about fifty dollars trying to win me a stuffed monkey once. He did, I have the monkey in my Sam breakup box. I never knew Sam could sing country. He's not too bad at it expect he keeps pronouncing the words correctly. He doesn't seem to get that country speak is different than proper English.

* * *

Truman's POV

Damn, she's smiling. That's never good when an ex sings a song about love and the girl smiles. I have to do something to get Casey's attention to me. I have to think of the right song.

It's so simple. My aunt who happened to drop me off this morning was listening to the Wolf (Editor's Note- DFW's country station) and Ticks was playing. It's the perfect song.

* * *

Casey's POV

"I will go next," Truman yelled immediately after Sam finished. Why is so eager to get up there, he hated having to do it the first time, "My song is also dedicated to Casey. It's called Ticks and it's by Brad Paisley.

Oh my God, he is basically singing a pick-up song to me. A naughty song to. Emily's jaw is on the floor. I bet I am as red as Derek's was earlier.

* * *

Noel's POV

Great. First Sam sings a love song for Casey, now Noel is singing a lust one for her. I liked her for how long. It's my turn next, not Truman. He can wait his turn, and Sam has already has his turn.

Think Noel, think. An excellent song to win Casey. I got just the one in mind, looks like Casey's going to get another country song.

* * *

Casey's POV

"My turn," Noel said as soon as Truman left the stage. Of course, they had to give each the dirty looks. Truman tried that with Sam, but Sam just looked confused. Like Ralph. Maybe after Noel, this will be over and I can go hide in a corner. And hopefully disappear.

"I choose the song 'High Maintenance Women' by Toby Keith," Noel said while looking directly at me. Subtle real subtle and I don't mean the obvious. I mean the whole song is about the guy being in love with the women, wondering whether or not he can ask her out but he's trying.

Maybe, a little further down in my chair.

* * *

Tinker's POV

I have to do something. I know I'm not first choice on anyone's list especially with guys like Truman and Derek. I don't even stand a chance with an artist type like Noel. Geeks are last on the girl totem pole. I have to do something if I ever want a chance with Casey. Not country tough, I go with an oldie.

* * *

Casey's POV

Tinker just went on the stage. How could I forget Tinker liked me?

"I decided to sing 'My Sharona' by the Knack," Tinker said. At least this one might not be about me. Yeah right.

* * *

Sheldon's POV

Poor Casey. I am really happy I love Emily right now.

* * *

Max's POV

What the hell. It's one thing to have Truman, or maybe even Noel sing to Casey. It's a whole other thing to have Tinker sing to her. I can stand if she went out with one of them after me. If she goes out with Tinker what does that say about me. It's says I'm replaceable with Tinker, and I am not. So I guess I have to sing a song so she can forget about all the guys and only want me again. Drastic but needed.

I think I sing the newest Keith Urban song. It might give the image we slept together, which we didn't wasted time, but with a girl who looks like Casey I had to try. Now that I think about it she might hate me after this instead of love me. Awe well, it has to be done.

* * *

Casey's POV

WHAT THE HELL. What is Max doing going up there?

"Casey, why is Max going up there," Emily hurriedly whispered to me, "Did you forget to mention something. I thought he was back with Amy now."

"I don't know Em," I whispered back to her, "All I know that I will kill Derek when we get home. I mean he is the reason we are stuck in this room singing karaoke."

"I thought this looked fun, so I decided to give it another go. I chose 'You Look Good in my Shirt' by Keith Urban," Max said as he smiled directly at me.

"Casey," Emily angrily said to me. Everyone else is speechless. Amy is throwing me death glares. Paul eyes are bugging out with his jar on the desk. Quite comical, I would laugh but I don't think I can.

"I did not sleep with him, ever. Nor have I ever worn his shirt," I answered her with a weak voice.

"Okay," Emily said as a tone of voice that said we will talk about this later without everyone listening to us.

"Hey Casey, this is great. Better than the Simpsons," Trevor told me in between fits of laughter.

"Please kill me," I begged him, hoping he would take me seriously.

"No, but I tell you what I will do. I think I will go up there and sing a song to you," he answered back with an evil gleam in his eye. The one that told me he is not kidding.

"No. You wouldn't," I said shaking my head.

"Yes I would, now the only question is what song," he replied back meeting my own death glare.

"Honkytonk Badonadonk by Trace Adkins," Sheldon said as he plans his own death.

He shirked in his chair back as I whipped my glare on him. Emily than upped me by telling Sheldon to sit back and plan his funeral.

"I like it, see you ladies," Trevor said as I went to grab him to hold him back. I got thin air as he dashed up to the stage.

* * *

Derek's POV

This is great. Casey is the mayor of humiliation village. I have at least a week's worth of insults from this. I might even be able to get her into trouble with Max's song, a very embarrassing talk with her mother at least.

Hold on. Why is Trevor going up there to sing? I thought he liked Emily, not Casey. I don't want her to go out with Trevor or Truman or Noel or Max for that matter. Tinker doesn't count, she would never consider him. I don't want her to go out with anyone all that leads to is an enviable break-up. Which means tears, and you all know my policy on that.

"Hey D-man I think I go up there next. Get my turn on impressing Casey," Ralph whispered to me.

"Ralph, Casey will never go out with you. Your nice and all but not hey type. She has better prospects for her personality. Got it? Although you did just give me a great idea," I told Ralph. He really needs to get over his little crush on Casey.

"Derek, I got it. I got a question. Where did you learn that huge word," Ralph asked. Of course he would ask about the words I used, not what my idea is.

"I heard Casey use it," I answered it. He nodded with that goofy smile of his. It was a lie but no one needs to know that. I actually have a wide range for my vocabulary. I like to read, but it's a secret. Only Sam knows. He's my cover, like if someone catches me with a book I can just say its Sam's. No one asks anything after that. I don't want it out for a variety of reasons, the main being Casey. She would never let me live it down if she knew I liked to read, but back on track now. I am going to sing. It's unwanted and revolting having to sing a song to Casey, but it's my only choice. I would rather do this than her do tears later.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Thank god that's it over, no thanks to Trevor," I whispered over to Emily while hissing the last part to Trevor. Why does Emily look scared?

"Not quite Casey, Derek's going up now," Emily just spewed out in about three seconds.

"Soul Man by Sam and Dave," Derek said with a throw of his shoulders.

He is actually dancing. Please someone kill me. I thought that this might be about Sally, you know. But the entire time he was looking at me. He just has to make fun of me now. Of all the times. I will kill him.

"Okay. Karaoke time over," Paul said as soon as Derek finished. Great time to stop it Paul, thanks, "lunch is here. We will eat, and then we can find something else to do."

* * *

I think the next chapter I am going to divide them into teams, I already have the teams picked out. Guess who the unofficial leaders will be. Ooh heck, since I got reviews I will give you the team now.

Team 1: Casey, Emily, Sheldon, Trevor, Tinker, Noel, Truman

Team 2: Derek, Sam, Ralph, Sally, Max, Amy, Kendra

I will name the teams, I am open to suggestions. Just put them in a review. I am picky.

Please Review.

Lindsey


	3. Team's come into Play

Trapped -3

Lunch was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with potato chips. Enough individual conversions were going on to have most everyone stop talking about that doomed karaoke machine. When lunch came I slinked over to the chair nearest to the corner. Emily came over with me, Sheldon in tow. She was merciful enough to talk about the movies we were going to watch this weekend when we have our spa time.

"So I was thinking we could watch musicals. Grease, the original not the sequel, Cry-Baby, and both Hairsprays," Emily said in-between chips.

"You still having your spa time this weekend, you don't want to spend any time with me," Sheldon said looking at Emily with a pouty face.

"Yes, we have our spa time on Sunday; I can still spend Saturday with you," Emily said in a duh voice.

"Hey ladies. How are you doing today," Trevor asked with a smile in place.

"Just dandy," I said in tone of voice of voice that said back off.

"Now that lunch is almost gone, I have an idea about what to do next," Paul said as he stood up so everyone knew it was time to look and listen to him, "I found some games to play, so let's divide into two teams. I don't which thought scares me more Derek and Casey on the same team or opposing teams. Either way it could get nasty, so I am saying no fighting at all. Practice good sportsmanship also; let's try to have some fun."

I feel insulted, but points to Paul for honesty. I think the whole class is thinking to same thing right know.

"I think Derek and Casey should be the team captains, they would be anyway you look at it," Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders. He also mumbled something about him having some fun. Remind me to get him back later; I just talk about something embarrassing to him.

"I pick Sam, Ralph, and Sally" Derek said very loudly. Like I would want them anyway, I mean Sam and Sally wouldn't be too bad but Ralph. No.

"I pick Emily and Sheldon," I said while winking at Emily.

"I will be on Derek's team," Kendra volunteered herself. Derek just cringed.

"That's fine by me, I get Trevor and Noel," I said. I like Noel, and even though I'm still kind of pissed at Trevor I do not want to curse him by putting him on the other team.

"Casey can I be on your team," Tinker asked.

"Of course I want you on my team Tinker. I would be an idiot to pass you up," I answered him. Derek just snorted but, who would you rather have on a team when you most likely to play a game about trivia: Tinker or Ralph.

Who does that leave? Truman, Max, and Amy. I still have room for one more on my team. Slim pickings, I guess I'll go with the one most likely to know something.

"For the last person on my team I chose Truman," I said with a forced smile on my face.

"Awesome," Truman said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait," Max said, "that means Amy and me are on Derek's team. I don't want to be on Derek's team. Someone switch with me."

"Yeah someone switch with him, I would prefer not to work with cardboard," Derek said while both boys were glaring with each other.

"No, I like the teams the way they are now," Paul said with a smile on his face. He is getting to much enjoyment from this, "Pick out your team names so I can write them on the board to keep track of points."

"Bowling for Soup," Trevor said.

"What kind of a name is that," Truman said while looking at Trevor like he had grown a second head.

"An alternative band from Texas," I said. Trevor nodded his head

"Why do you know something like that Casey," Noel asked me.

"One of my dance instructors loved Bowling for Soup. I feel in love with them too. They are too funny not to love," I answered him, "I think we should go Bowling for Soup Lovers."

"Wait, are they the ones who sing 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want' and 'I'm Gay'," Emily asked.

"Yes Em, so does anyone else have an idea," I asked. Everyone just shook they head.

"Paul we choose Bowling for Soup Lovers," I said.

"Okay Casey," he said while writing it up on the board, "Derek does your team have a name yet."

"In fact we do, and it's much better than whatever Casey chose," Derek said with his smirk. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Immature I know, but it does get my point across, "Hockey Rocks."

I had to stifle my laughter on that on, most of my team did. The look on Max's face was just priceless.

"The first game we are playing today is," Paul stated, "charades."


	4. Bullsht

Editor's Note: Sorry. What can I say, right after I began this story, work got hetic. I was working 6/7 nights a week for nearly a month. Than I transferred stores, I work day's now. I am much happier and have more time. I work 40 hours a week. Well after I got transferred, I had forgotten about this story. I was just remembered it a few day's ago. I lost all my idea's for this story. So, if I still have any readers left, I need a few ideas for stuff for them to do. I also have my poll up now. So please vote, I am open to ideas on all fronts.

So once again, I'm sorry. I should have not forgotten. Please forgive me and review, it makes me smile.

* * *

After my team won charades, Paul decided that was enough for the games. I guess Derek and my trash talking got to be too much for him. He decided to just let us roll with whatever we wanted to do. Most of the guys went over to one side of the room to play poker with a deck of cards that Ralph had. While most of the girls came over to my side of the room, to read the magazines Kendra had in her backpack.

"So Casey," Kendra said looking at me over her edition of Cosmo, "Why are you still single. I mean any guy would kill to date you."

"No one really interests me right now," I answered her; knowing that Kendra would get me to tell the truth right away, so why drag out the inevitable.

"Well, you should go out with Truman, he likes you and he's cute," Kendra said.

"Nah, he's to full of himself for my taste," I answered.

"I know you should totally go out with Tinker, I mean you both uber geeks, it makes perfect sense," Amy said in that voice. The one that I that sounds nice, but all you hear is: I am b*tch.

"No, I think she should give Noel a chance. He's much better suited for her," Emily said while glaring at Amy.

"Or maybe she should get back together with Sam. They were so cute together," Sally said.

"No, Sam and I just didn't work. Also I only like Noel as a friend, I don't think it would be fair to him if I dated him," I answered.

"Well, I'm bored. I going to go be Max's lucky charm," Amy said while getting up.

"Thank god. I know if we ignored her long enough she would just leave," Emily said.

"Ladies, why don't you come join us," Trevor yelled across the room.

"Yes, you must," Sheldon yelled right after him.

"Please don't. I don't want your bad luck rubbing off on me," Derek said.

"Ignore him, come on over," Sam said.

I looked over to Emily and Kendra. Kendra and Sally were already getting up, while Emily was silently pleading with me.

"Fine, I go play cards but you owe me," I whispered to Emily.

"I bring the chocolate on Sunday," Emily said.

"So what do you ladies want to play," Tinker said as he was shuffling the cards. Derek was about to open his mouth when Truman opened his, "May I suggest strip poker."

"First of all Paul is still in the room, second I do not want to see any of you naked," I answered him while fuming at the mere suggestion of it.

"Same goes for me," Derek said, "I do not want to have to pay for therapy after seeing Casey with her clothes off." Everyone, including me just turned to look at Derek, who promptly turned beet red after he realized what came out of his mouth, "I say we play bullsh*t. That game was made to play in a large crowd."

"I don't like that game, I think I'm going to sit this one out. Go read a book or something," Sheldon said, while getting up to move to the other side of the room.

"Me, too," Emily said. Great, she ditches me to go make-out.

"Um, Amy and me to," Max said.

"I have a project I need to work on," Tinker said as he went over to his backpack, after handing the cards over to Derek.

"Crap, I'm in the same class with him and forgot about my project. I need to start it, if I don't want to fail," Noel said while rushing over to his stuff.

"And on that note, I have scholarship applications I have to fill out. I did not plan on getting stuck so, off I go," Sally said to Derek while shaking her head when he opened his mouth to argue.

"I don't know how to play," Kendra said with a pout on her face. I don't know if she really doesn't know how to play, or if she just acting to try to flirt with Derek.

"It's easy. We divide the deck of cards in-between us; which would be seven or eight cards apiece, depending on who the four to the left of me are. The person to the left of me, Sam, kicks the game off, with aces. Then it's two's, three's, and so on. Now you have to go in order. You can out down as many cards as you like saying the amount and what your number is. Example: Sam puts down 2 cards, he says two aces. In reality he put down an ace and a seven. If anyone thinks he is lying they call bullsh*t, if not we move one. You can only call bullsh*t if the next hand has not been played. Now let's say I called bullsh*t Sam would have to turn over his cards, since he did lie he would have to take the whole pile. Now if I called it and he was telling the truth, I would have to take the whole pile. First one to lose their entire hand wins."

"That sounds like fun," Kendra said while smiling at Derek, okay acting it is.

"Derek how about you deal the cards now," I asked impatient for the game to begin.

"Really reeling to lose, uhh Case," Derek said while smirking at me.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised by my abilities in this particular game," I said smirking right back.

"Say's the girl who cannot lie," Derek said in after snorting.

"Just deal," I said. Let him be shocked. I always won at my old school. No one was able to beat me, and I would be d*mned before Derek did.


	5. The Truth

Sorry about the long space in-between updates. Long story short, I am about to get promoted. So that means more hours at work, but less time to write. I think I am going to finish up this story soon and then do one-shots. So much easier on me. I think I will be doing the one-shot on Dasey and Spuffy (Spike/Buffy from BtVS). Also my work is un-betaed. So if any-one happens to be interested, I open to talks. I might also do another chapter story, but I plan on having it written out before I post it. Also sorry about the short chapter, I don't have a lot of time and I figured you guys would want something, even if it was not all that long.

Reviewers. Thank you for not giving up on me or my story. So Leaf26, Neon Horizon, and kacysparrow you guys are wonderful. Now on with the story, after the disclaimer of course.

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my lap top, IPod, library (which has a larger selection of cookbooks than my local library), and a graphing calculator. I have no rights to LWD.

* * *

"How did you win," Derek said looking at me in shock, "I am the king of lies and my goody two-shoes step-sister beat me in a game of lies."

"I was the queen of this game at my old school Derek, no one could beat me. You did not stand a chance," I said giving Derek a smirk to rival his own, "Oh and Sam you can start laughing now. Cause this is funny."

At that Sam began burst out in laughter, "Ooh man. This is great."

Derek glared at Sam. Truman, who had left after he lost, went over to try and convince Tinker to 'help' him with his project, looked over at me and winked. Why can't that boy get it through his head I don't like him.

"Its okay you lost Derek. I mean you did much better than me. I had at least half the deck. You only had four cards left, and you almost won," Kendra said trying to console the fuming Derek.

"Until Casey called out bullsh*t on him," Ralph said not knowing that just made Derek angrier than before. God bless Ralph, "I mean he was so close only having the two cards left."

Sam who just got his laughter under control burst out again with me along for the ride.

"It's not funny," Derek said while scowling, "so stop laughing."

"It is Derek; you are just too involved to see it. Give it a few weeks, and you will be finding the humor in all this," Sam said while tears were rolling down his face.

"Want to know how I beat you Derek," I am him while trying to stop my laughter.

"NO," Derek snapped.

"I do," Sam said finally getting his breathing under control.

"I will tell you if you can convince Derek to keep up his half of the bet," I said smiling at Sam. Derek and I made a bet during the game. If he wins, I do his dishes for the next month; if I win he takes out the trash. I doubt he will keep up his half. That's just Derek.

Before Sam could even open his mouth Derek jumped in, "I was planning on keeping my word. If not I will just get Edwin to do it for me, but by all means continue with how you beat me," he ended with a dramatic flair of his arm. The sarcasm was not lost on me, I just wanting to annoy him, decided to listen to him.

"Well," I began with Derek letting out a little sigh and banging his head on the table, "It's quite simple really. I did not lie though out the game."

"Now that's a lie," Derek said looking at me, "you cannot play bullsh*t without lying."

"Yes you can," I said looking right back at him, "with the way the game is played you will get a chance to play all cards. If you lie you lose the cards at the beginning, but you will need them later on. That will then force you to lie further when you are more likely to get caught because every other person will call you out. If you don't lie you get rid of your cards slower but you don't take the risk of getting the pile later on."

"Only you could find a reason to take the lying out of a game that is all about lying," Derek shaking his head at me.

"You know I never that about bullsh*t that way, but it does make sense," Sam said.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm stealing Ralph and forcing him to take quizzes with me," Kendra said tugging Ralph up by his arm.

"Bye guys," Ralph said while tipping an imaginary hat, "good bye mi lady." After a bow he went to follow Kendra to the table where she abandoned her stuff earlier.

"Ralph is one weird guy," I said staring after him and Kendra.

"Him! Kendra was the one talking about school work. We are in a classroom with a free pass and she wants to do school work with Ralph," Derek said looking at me like I was crazy.

"She meant the quizzes from her magazines Derek," I said. Sometimes he is such a dunce.

"Ooh. Never mind than, beside schoolwork is something more along your lines, not hers," Derek said smiling at himself for the 'insult'. I just rolled my eyes.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock**_

"Wonder who that could be," Derek said looking at the door.

"Hopefully it's someone telling us you did not poison us and we can get out of here," I told Derek in a you can be so stupid sometimes voice.

"Maybe it's the mother ship to come and take you back to your home plant," Derek said while glaring at me.

"We will find out in a second," Sam said cutting off Derek and I before yet another fight could start up, "Paul is answering the door as we speak."


	6. Something Good

Thanks to wprincessannw, AkomiNarazaki, Leaf26, orrgirl, kacysparrow, and Victorias Twisted Angel for their lovely reviews.

Last Chapter, no idea whether or not about a sequel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Emily said after one of the biohazard guys left.

"Over three hours stuck in this dank, smelly basement for a stink bomb," I told Emily as I gathered my belongings. The person at the door turned out to be from the one of the chemists sent to test Derek's experiment. All it turned out to be was a powerful stink bomb.

"Come on, it wasn't all the bad," Emily said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

"You say that because you got to see Sheldon the entire time," I retorted, "I just got embarrassed in front of like a hundred people.

"Whatever you say," Emily said as she shook her head. I guess my hyperbole was a little much. "See you on Sunday," Emily said as she prepared to walks towards the door.

"Be safe, and have fun with Sheldon," I said.

"Do something Casey wouldn't do, like and actually have fun," Derek said as he came over to us.

"I do to have, it just so happens to be legal," I said as a swung my backpack on my shoulder. Emily snorted as she walked away.

"Legal basically equates boring," Derek said while smirking.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Derek," I asked raising my eyebrow, "because there is no way the real Derek would use the word equates. Much less use it correctly."

"I know what equates mean," Derek said, "I'm not completely stupid."

"I know, it's just that you prefer to use what little brain power you have on hockey, girls, and getting out of English work, not using better vocabulary sans classrooms," I said looking at him.

"Was that an insult or a compliment," Derek said looking at me baffled.

"If you cannot figure it out, I'm not telling you," I said on purpose just to make him mad. I don't get many opportunities to get him angry, so I grab at them every chance I get.

"You know you are one confusing chick. You are the reason I do not like smart girls, expect Sally of course," Derek said.

"How are you doing today Casey," Truman said as he strolled over to me, "I was wondering if you needed a ride home?"

"I'm taking her home," Derek said as he stepped in-between Truman and me.

"Derek, I can answer for myself," I said as I elbowed him in the ribs. I don't need a guy to kick Truman to the curb; I can do that fine all by myself.

"So I take that as a yes," Truman said smirking at Derek. Looking at him like he won some contest with him with me as the prize. I swear he is more of a pig than Derek and that is saying something.

"No Truman I do not need you to give me a ride home. Even if Derek was not taking me home I would rather walk in heavy blizzard than get a ride home from you," I said as I turned around and began walking towards the door. "Are you coming or not Derek," I said as I realized that Derek was not following me. I could just smack him upside the head for ruining my exit like that.

Derek finally caught up to me in the hallway.

"Wait up Case," Derek as he jogged up to my side, "we mere mortals cannot as fast as you are moving right now."

"I was just trying to make a good exit and all," I said as I slowed my pace down.

"Well you did, that was one of the best brush offs I have ever seen," Derek said smiling at the recent memory.

"Derek what took you so long in following me out," I said, "you should have caught up with me before I left the room?" Curiosity might have killed the cat, but no knowing was going to kill me. I mean I called him seconds after I began walking.

"I just told Truman to leave you alone from now on or else he would have to deal with me," Derek said as he shrugged his shoulders, "and before you start nagging I know you can take care of yourself. It just never hurts to have some back up."

"Well thanks," I said shocked at him for doing something so nice even if it might have been a little sexist, "let's just go home so I can shower because I stink to high heaven."

"Yes you do," Derek said waving a hand in front of his nose playfully.

"Well so do you mister," I said as I lightly shoved his shoulder.

"Well I try," Derek joked.

We than walked to rest of the time to the car in silence; when we caught home Derek offered to let me have the shower first. Than when he was in the shower I made us both a snack.

"Thanks for the grub because I am hungry," Derek said as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Derek promise me you will never play with chemicals again because I do not think I could handle that afternoon over again," I said as I sat down.

"I can make no guaranties," Derek said as his lips curled upwards, "I might do something like that again just so I can get to play cards with you again. The only person with any skills is Sam, and he is nowhere near our level."

"Well when you put it that way I cannot wait till the next lockdown," I said smiling at his compliment, maybe something good came out of this afternoon after all.


End file.
